Talk:RGM-122 Javelin
Where you get idea that it has VSBR variant? Kuruni 04:48, 19 May 2008 (UTC) This page keeps getting modified, flipping between whether the Javelin performed on par to Zanscare suits, or was not a match for them. If I recall in Victory Gundam, most of the Javelins were getting easily destroyed, and the EFF forces were no match for the Zanscare suits, which is why the League Militaire was forced to develop the Victory, and mass produce the Gun-EZ and Gunblastor. * (nod) It's state that the Federation force lose badly when they tried to suspress Zanscare during its founding days. And the Javelin was up against Early type Zoloat back then.--My girlfriend is a loli. 03:49, November 22, 2013 (UTC) When you see background scences you see the pink destroying more targets than yellow ones during the final battles) if you see behind the scence the pink beam rifle shots which the javelin uses destroying than the yellow ones which Zanscare mobile suits use see a few clips in last episodie and you will say I'm right(undo) * Ahh...just though I saw the name somewhere...good ridden. --My girlfriend is a loli. 07:13, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok, can we get somebody to weigh in on the Javelin vs. Zanscare suits? According to most sources I've seen including MAHQ, the Javelin is considered inferior to the Zanscare designs. However, the page has once again been changed to the opposite. My main point of opposition to this is that if this were the case, why would the League Militaire need to produce the Gun-EZ/Gunblastor as a mass production model if the Javelin was still good enough to fight the Zanscare suits. Also, the argument above of pink beam rifle shots is disputable as the Gunblastor uses the same beam rifle as the Victory series, which also fires pink beam shots, so the shots could be coming from League Militaire suits. Even against the Zoloat, which is the most basic of the Zanscare suits, the only area where the Javelin has an advantage is in lateral acceleration, while the Zoloat is stated to have better maneuverability, armor, and obviously has a better reactor and weapons systems. As a matter of fact, here is a direct quote from the Zoloat page - "Its superior performance made the suit more than a match for the Earth Federation's mobile suit until the advent of the League Militaire's LM111E02 Gun Ez." Diseasicon (talk) 03:16, January 29, 2015 (UTC) * That person is ban evader who keep come back and post same BS again and again. The only thing surprise me is that he actually has enough functional brain cell to pick non-obvious screen name.--My girlfriend is a loli. 05:22, January 29, 2015 (UTC) * Hello! I'm a long time Gundam fan, and I thought I'd put my thoughts in. I'm a big fan of Federation grunt suits (especially the GM and GM related/decendant/inspired MS.) According to the Gundam Official video (when it was still up- its now unfortunately defunct) the Javelin was described as a "stubborn" MS in the fact that while it was outdated, it still managed to somewhat hold its own against Bespa's MS. I'm not saying that the Javelin is "on par" with the Zanscare MS, but that the Javelin isn't as "woefully outclassed" as the article says it is. (I mean, if you want "woefully outclassed, look at the Jegans from F91 and the Javelin's 'sister suit' the Jamesgun.) I recently watched Victory Gundam myself (and paid close attention to the scenes with the Javelin) and I'd say that Gundam Official's video is somewhat true. In several scenes we see the Javelin holding its own, destroying Zanscare MS, successfully defending targets.. even an early scene shows the Federation having lost a battle and the surviving Javelin's reluctantly disarming themselves. (Aforementioned stubbornness maybe?) Its pretty clear that the Javelin is not on par with Bespa's suits or even the League Militare's Gun-EZ, but is still able to put up a good fight- moreso than a LOT of Federation grunts in the Gundam metaseries. We do see several go down pretty fast through the show, but at the same time, it felt like more Gun-EZ were shot down during the series than Javelins. Again, just my thoughts on the matter.Blayaden (talk) 22:38, December 6, 2015 (UTC)